Winds of Change
by Elementalmoon
Summary: When a new enemy appears, and Sailor Moon vanishes, it is up to the reassembled team and a newcomer to stop the encroaching evil. With her own agenda, will this new fighter be a helping hand in the coming battle? Chp. 5 up!
1. Normal

**Winds of Change  
By Elementalmoon  
  
Chapter 1:  
A New Enemy Appears  
**  
Well guys, I guess I need to give you a little background info on the plot and timeline of this fic. Well, here it goes...  
  
The story takes place after the defeat of Queen Beryl and the reversal of the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask's memory. The girls are now seventeen years old and we find them living normal lives. When a new enemy appears, and Sailor Moon vanishes, it is up to the reassembled team and a newcomer to stop the encroaching evil. But the newcomer does not fight for good alone. With her own agenda, will this new fighter be a helping hand in the coming battle, or will the teams' fight to find both their moon princess's identity and their leader be hindered by this enigma?  
  
Now on with the show!

* * *

_Normal.  
  
Everything is normal. Like always. Like everyday for the past three years. Normal.  
  
But who can complain right? No one's trying to kill me or my friends. I can go out of town without worrying that something terrible will happen while I'm away, or that something terrible will follow me. And don't forget that I don't have to worry about keeping secrets from those around me who aren't in the loop. So there's nothing to complain about...right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
There is nothing special about being normal. Being normal means that I am left with memories that my closest friends cannot remember, abilities they can no longer tap into, and the realization of a love that doesn't exist in this timeframe. When they made their wish to be normal, I don't think they knew that it would be like this. I didn't know it would be like this. Not that I wished for normality. No, I was the only one who was different from the rest. I wished for peace instead of normalcy. Only not even I realized that peace is equal to normal.  
  
The only thing I can't figure out is why was I the only one to retain my memories? Is it because I wished for peace? Or is it, as I truly think, that when I remembered my past life as the Moon Princess, Luna and Artemis lost their power over me? Well none of that really matters right now. After all, everything is normal, and my destiny as the Moon princess lies dormant._

* * *

"Good Morn-"Serena began to say right as she toppled face first down the stairs, landing with a resounding THUMP.  
  
"Morning Meatball head. Nice landing. I give it oh lets say about-"Sammy proclaimed as he headed toward the front door.  
  
"I am not a Meatball head!" Serena cried launching herself from the stair landing.  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are to-"  
  
"Children!" exclaimed Mrs. Tuskino, and then she relented and said, "It's time to get to school. Serena, you know you have to get there early. You better run or you'll be late!"  
  
"Thanks Mom!" she called out over her shoulder as she headed through the front door. Within minutes Serena was settled in a steady and rhythmic jog that both cleared her mind and relaxed her. Letting her thoughts drift to the past, she was startled out her reminiscing by the jolt of running directly into a brick wall. A wall called Darien Shields.  
  
_Of course I would run into him_, she thought, gazing up at the suddenly much taller guy in front of her. Then, realizing that she had landed on the ground Serena struggled to stand back up and attempt an apology. That is, until...  
  
"Watch where you're going Meatball head, you might hurt somebody."  
  
_That arrogant self-serving, sonofa-_ "I-AM-NOT-A-MEATBALL-HEAD!!!"  
  
At her frustrated cry of fury, the dark haired prince only chuckled and replied, "Whatever you say- Meatball head. But do remember I warned you."  
  
"Why you little..."Righteous fury filled the cerulean blue eyes as Darien continued to speak.  
  
"And shouldn't school be starting soon? If you want to get there on time I suggest you quit fuming and run for it." Glee caused his eyes to glimmer as Serena cast one last baleful look upon him, and mumbling under her breath proceeded to do exactly what he had said, run for it.  
  
_It always amuses me that she lets me goad her like that. I wonder why she was out here so early? Probably had to go in for a teacher conference or something. If it hadn't been for the fact that the hospital needed me in on the early shift, and my car is in the shop I wouldn't have ran into her, and I don't know why, but just seeing her makes my day brighter. I should probably stop by the arcade the afternoon and check in with the group, after all, it's been awhile since I've seen them all.  
_  
Looking at his watch, Darien forced himself to drop his thoughts about the girls, especially Serena, and quickly made his way into work.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Serena fidgeted once again, calculating the remaining minutes left until class was over.  
  
_It's not like I have anything to do, just turn in my completed final and get to my real classes before I have to head over to the arcade like normal. God I hate that word. But this system is so much better than the one I had going. Playing dumb does not suit me, and the fear of being placed into a class where I would quickly become an outsider and weirdo is not my idea of learning.  
_  
"Miss Tuskino, I would like to see you after class." Announced the teacher before the bell dismissed the class. Ami, Raye, and Mina looked over at Serena with an exasperated look, one that clearly said, _Detention? Again?_  
  
Ignoring the looks, Serena made her way to the front of the class, waited for the room to empty, then began to speak. "Here you go Ms. Evans, I finished my final project."  
  
"Serena, why must you play out this dumb act? You're brilliant, and your classmates should know. You shouldn't hide your intelligence like this."  
  
"You don't understand what it was like for me the last time I revealed my intelligence. I was an outcast. But no matter, I really don't mind this system, and my mother is ecstatic to know that my childhood wasn't a fluke incident. Well here's my grades report from school. I have to run though. I have another class to get to."  
  
"All right, but you're not getting out of it that easily Serena. We'll talk about this again."  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

"Where is she? Serena's always late, I don't know why we wait for her." Raye complained, turning in her seat to look out the Arcade's show window.  
  
"Raye, you know that we can't just ditch her. She's our friend." Ami reasoned.  
  
Thinking of Ami's words, Mina said, "Ami's right, although Serena's a major ditz, we can't just abandon our friend."  
  
"Besides, I packed a ton of food, and who will eat it if she doesn't show up?" teased Lita.  
  
The four friends laughed, enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, there was a loud CRASH from the Arcade entrance. Looking toward the sound they saw Serena and Darien on the ground looking dazed. Rushing over to help them up the girls heard Darien complain, "That's twice in one day Meatball head, you'd think once would be enough."  
  
Counting under their breaths, they waited for the explosion. 1, 2, 3... "I-AM- NOT-A-MEATBALL-HEAD!!!!"  
  
"Hey Darien! I haven't seen you for awhile." Announced the blonde waiter. "What is the hospital doing to you? Making you sleep there?"  
  
"What about you Andrew? I don't see you anywhere else but here. Shouldn't your boss...Oh, I forgot, you own this place. I guess you can't let anyone else take over while you enjoy a vacation. After all, this is your job..."  
  
"Oh hush Darien, if Andrew leaves who will make me my milk shakes? I couldn't bear it."  
  
"Serena, you're such a drama queen." Raye's disgusted voice said.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Actually, Raye has a point. But then again, Serena's not the only drama queen in this group." Ami replied, looking pointedly at Mina.  
  
"What are you saying Ami? That I the great Mina am overly dramatic?" She asked, making a show of bowing low towards Ami. "Well I guess you're right."  
  
Looking around at all the smiling faces and hearing the chaos that was an integral part of the group, Darien smiled, glad that he now had friends.

* * *

It had been three years ago when Darien's lonely existence had ended. He had come to the Arcade daily, seeing first a young blonde girl, her hair up in to round balls that reminded him of meatballs. Shortly after he first saw her, another girl joined her in her daily appearance at the Arcade. This girl was about the same age he concluded, with light blue hair that was cut in a bob. Their easy friendship was what he envied the most, and as Serena, whose name he learned from Andrew, brought three others, a girl with long black hair, another girl with shoulder length brown hair, and another blonde into her group, he began to realize that he felt connected to them. Then came the inevitable day in which he could no longer stand to be on the outside looking in. He had noticed that the groups' leader; the one who brought them all together, Serena was to keep it short, the typical blonde; a ditz and a klutz, whose passion was food. Stationing himself outside the arcade, Darien waited for her to appear with her friends. Their first encounter was interesting to say the least. With her yelling at him for calling her Meatball head, but allowing him to join in with her group anyways it was the start of a strong friendship.  
  
About a year later, Darien began to date Raye. For a time the group hardly saw Serena. She was always getting into trouble, and while she was gone everyone seemed to find that there was something missing. When a few months later Raye and Darien broke up, he wasn't sad really. He had realized that the friendship he had for Raye was just that, friendship.  
  
As time went on, Darien began to feel incomplete when he was without them. Or, more specifically, without her. He found himself waiting to run into her, just to tease her, but the threat these feelings presented to their friendship was stronger than his yearning to change their relationship.  
  
Nowadays, the hospital kept him busy, and the times he had with his friends was few and far between.

* * *

"Serena, what the matter?" Darien asked, noticing for the first time that she had been staring into space for the past ten minutes, so lost to the world that even her sundae was forgotten.  
  
At his words, everyone looked toward her, just as her eyes refocused. "Oh there's nothing to worry about. I was just thinking about the spring. Granted, winter just started, but I can't help but think of when we can have picnics again." She said, smiling a brilliant 1000-kilowatt smile. Then, noticing that her sundae was melting she dug in.

* * *

_The time has come. Tonight Luna will come and awaken me. Soon normal will end.  
_

* * *

Across the city, a melody filled the air. It's song called out saying, "Come to me. Let free your energy. Come to me."  
  
The music reached into buildings, wrapping around a city block. All that heard the soft, insidious melody passed out. Then, like it had never been, the music was gone.  
  
"That should get their attention brother." Said a woman with long silver hair and pale silver eyes.  
  
"Yes, it should." Replied the man standing next to her, whose hair and eye color matched her own. Behind them, the atmosphere seemed to shimmer, and as they stepped back, they disappeared.

* * *

"There had been no news yet as to what has caused so many to collapse—"the television screen shut off with a click. Two cats, one black and one white sat staring at the blank screen. If anyone had happened by at that moment, nothing would have seemed out of the ordinary. That is until they spoke.  
  
"Artemis, do we wake them? Do we chance that this is no fluke of medical illness and really the first sign that a new enemy has appeared?"  
  
"You know as well as I do Luna that no human illness can cause that many to pass out in the amount of time that this took. Besides, you felt the call of what I can only assume was music as clear as I did. Tonight Serena and Mina must remember the past. The Scouts must be reawakened."  
  
"And with the reawakening of their powers, Tuxedo Mask will follow."

* * *

Well everyone, that's the last of this first chapter. How do you like it? Well, you know what to do. Review and I promise that I'll love you forever and ever! Not to mention, I already have the next chapter pretty much ready to upload, and I really want at least one review before then, kay? 


	2. Awakening

**Winds of Change**

**By Elementalmoon**

**Chapter 2 **

**The Awakening**

I do not own Sailor Moon although I wish I did...:)

By the way, Zoicite and the other generals are all males, and since I like elements of both the manga and the anime, I'll be mixing stuff from both as well as adding my own spin.

And thanks so much to Moon's Rose and SilverSalvation. I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.

* * *

_I can hear her approach. She won't wake me this time. Not after my slightly hysterical actions the first time she woke my powers. Of course, she doesn't know that there is no need to wake my memories, but in order to keep that secret, I will have to channel the power she'll use to awaken me to a different source. And who better than to wake but the one whom they'll forget to awaken? But there will be a price to pay. I know that the dreams will come again. Dreams I suppressed for a great while. But so be it. The full team must be reassembled in order to save the earth once more, and I can't do it without him by my side. Through our connection, weak though it is from his side, I can channel the power and set him free._

* * *

Luna looked down on her charge. It had been a long time since she had been close to her. Nearly four years had passed since she had lived in close proximity with this girl. Her mind was a tumble of thoughts and impressions. _She looks so young. Almost as if no time has passed since the last time I called upon her to lead the forces of good. Not that she was the best leader, but she kept the team together in a way that none could. And she grew in strength and ability. They all asked for normal. I just hope they do not resent the end of it._

Taking a deep breath, she delved into her power, a light shooting from her forehead, where a crescent moon gleamed, to the girls', where another crescent appeared. As the memories flooded both their beings, another figure began to toss from the impact of a forgotten past.

* * *

(Dream sequence)

Music. A familiar tune. A figure surrounded by mist. It's a woman. Her features are hidden, but as she speaks, her voice reminds him of brooks and fountains, birdsong and melody.

She asks, "Why did you wish to forget me?"

"Forget you? Who are you?"

There is no answer as she fades back into the mist. Suddenly there are the sounds of battle. Screams of pain and the clash of weapons surrounds him as he finds himself circled by familiar faces in a strange, yet oddly familiar place. His figure speaks, and he finds himself no more than a passenger in his own body.

"Venus is right. Our only chance is to strike with all our strength."

"Love, I beg of you. Do not do this foolish thing. She is too strong."

The scene changes once more. This time he is merely an observer, drifting above the field of battle. He watches as Serena transforms into Sailor Moon. As he transforms into Tuxedo Mask. He watches helplessly as the crystal shards are taken by Kunzite, as he battles with Zoicite. He sees the blade of ice appear behind his back, knows that Sailor Moons' cry will be heard too late. As it pierces his figure, and rips through the dream he hears his name, "Darien!"

* * *

"Ahh!" Darien yelled as he bolted from the bed. In his mind he could still hear her screaming his name, and in his shoulder, the pain of the piercing continued to radiate.

_I remember now. Everything. Well almost everything. What happened after that? How was Beryl defeated? I recall the princess coming and her power obliterating Metallica, but where did she go?_

Across town, Serena felt the questions and confusion he was experiencing, and with a touch of compulsion, sent a message mind to mind. _"Sleep love. The truth lies within your dreams..."_

Back in his apartment, a peaceful figure was now seen, deep within dreams that would not be remembered upon awakening.

Meanwhile, two small shadows, little more than fleeting figures traveled from house to house. At the houses they stopped at, a young woman who had been sleeping peacefully began to dream unpleasant dreams.

* * *

(Dream sequences)

"Princess!" she cried out as the girl she was sworn to protect reached for the sword, slaying her love before thrusting it into her own body. "This can't be what we reborn for!" This can't be our destiny!

"Why should we listen to you?" she asked of her leader after the battle. "Any of us could make a better leader, and we wouldn't almost get each other killed if you weren't so clumsy."

"If you would just put more effort and time in training you would improve."

"You're such a crybaby. Get over yourself. He's gone and the only thing left to do is figure out how to defeat Beryl."

* * *

Meanwhile, Serena gazed out at the moon, unable to sleep for fear of the dreams that awaited her. But as the minutes ticked by, exhaustion from the transfer overwhelmed her will, letting in memory...

(Dream sequence)

"Tuxedo Mask?!" _This can't be happening!!_

"Sailor Moon what are you waiting for? You have to fight!"

_Fight?! With Tuxedo Mask? Is this a dream? It can't be real can it? Don't you know me? Those cold eyes... You've been toying with me all along...?_ "No it can't be! Look at me Tuxedo Mask! Darien!!"

"Get a grip!"

"It's no use...you can't win."

_Why can't I return him to normal? Do I have to fight him? Do I have to kill him?_

Taking the legendary sword she raised it against her one true love. And as they fell together to the ground, her final thoughts were...

_Endymion..._

_You are my first love..._

_My only love..._

_Even if we're reborn in another life, we'll find each other..._

_And then..._

_We'll fall in love again..._

_Endymion..._

_We'll transcend time..._

_To live again, perhaps this time..._

_We'll find happiness..._

"Guys...! Where is everyone? Where are my friends? Where are they? No way... They can't be..." Through his power she could see them, their bodies broken and lifeless.

Music...The song of the Star Locket...Then...

**Buuuuuuzzzzzz!!!**

"Geez! Nothing like a heart attack to get a person up in the morning." Serena complained as she got out of bed and began to get dressed for the day. _Today will be interesting. How will the others react?_ _Will they remember everything?_

"Serena? Are you awake?"

"Luna? What's going on? How did you make us forget? And why did you make us remember?" I_ know that she doesn't remember my true identity, otehrwise she would have hovered more over the past three years, but when she woke the others did their memories bring to light my royal heritage?_

"Slow down! Slow down! We'll discuss this with everyone when we have our meeting."

_I'm sure we will, the question is why are you here now? I can see that you left my communicator and transformation brooch on my nightstand, so what else is there for you to say or do?_ "Then why are you here?"

_Something is different. I can't put my finger on it but she seems...odd.._."I wasn't sure that the process had worked with you, and I wanted to check before hand."

"Why would you think it didn't work?" _There must have been feedback with the others that was either absent or different from me._

"With the other girls I received certain images, most of them the same from girl to girl. With you everything was distorted and I couldn't get a fix on anything in particular. Except for the music. I couldn't seem to get past it and I can't figure out what it is either." _What are you keeping from me? Am I just imagining things, or do you know more than you're telling me?_

"Oh well, I remember pretty much everything, and I don't think there will be any problems." _The locket...Of course...it is one of our strongest connections, a link that provides protection as well as a channel. _"Well I'd love to chat, but I need to get to class." Serena said as she headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat on the way.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" _She's never on time to school. Something's definitely weird about this situation._

"Bye mom!" she shouted as she headed out the door with a chocolate chip muffin in hand. Then, leaning down to whisper Serena said, "Luna I'm fine. See you at the Crown after school!" and with that was off.

* * *

Hours later, Serena determined that none of the team had recovered all their memories. In fact, aside from the fact that the Princess had defeated Metallica by using the Silver Imperium Crystal, the Princess was nothing more than a shadowy figure without a face. Darien had even forgotten his place in their past in the Silver Millennium. As a group they had sorted through the memories and pieced together a rough outline of what had happened, and yet things were still missing. But the past was not what needed to be discussed at this time.

"Who has perpetrated these attacks?" Ami asked Luna as they sat in the control room under the Arcade.

Raye burst in with her thoughts. "And how do we find the Princess? It's our duty to protect her, and yet after the battle with Metallica and Beryl she disappeared. Why?"

Looking around at the group who were not only their charges, but their family, Luna and Artemis felt pride at how quickly they had fallen back into the routine that had been the center of their lives three years before.

Artemis spoke up. "Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. The enemy we face has not shown themselves as of yet. Our first course of action is to visit the place they last appeared."

"But I thought that they have only attacked the one time?" Mina asked with a frown.

"At this Luna replied, "As far as confirmed attacks yes, the attack on the apartment block was the first sign of a new enemy."

"However," Artemis broke in, "after a careful search for similar incidents in the past couple months, we have found a total of ten other such happenings, although limited to one to two people."

"As for the Princess and the Crystal, there is not much we can do but keep our eyes open. After the battle with Metallica, she must have returned to wherever she had come from to recover. It was her power and the power of the crystal, guided by Artemis's and my own power that sealed away your memories, and our own. The only thing I can think of is that she felt that she would be safer wherever she went. After all, she must have a life of her own, and without your memories or your powers, she would have been vulnerable to attack if she had remained." Luna explained.

"Does that mean she remembers everything that happened? Wouldn't the power of the crystal have sealed her memory as well?" Darien prompted.

At this Serena spoke up. "No it's not possible for her to have sealed her own memories." Everyone looked at her for an explanation of her statement. Continuing she said, "As wielder of the Crystal, and heir to the Silver Millennium, it is her duty to protect the Earth and guard against a return of evil. Not only would the Crystal's power not affect her, but Luna and Artemis, your power could not force her memory behind a shield."

"How would you know?" they all asked.

At the question, the intensity with which had seemed to cloak her as she spoke fell away, and she looked confused. "I don't know. I just knew..." _To close there...I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just allowed them to speculate, but I wish that they remembered. After such a long time of being alone in my memories, I want them to remember. But perhaps it's better this way. After all, I don't want our friendship to change, and I don't want him to feel obligated to feelings from the past. Maybe this way they can find their way to me..._

* * *

That's all for now folks! Next Chapter: A Change in Command. You know what to do! :)


	3. A Change in Command

* * *

Winds of Change 

**A Change in Command**

Hey everyone! Thanks so much to all of you that have been reviewing. I really appreciate it. Anyways, on to the next chapter!

I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

* * *

The view from the plane was breathtaking. Everything seemed so far away. It was almost as if the world below didn't exist. That the people below didn't exist. _Why couldn't they see? The sacrifices I have made to save each from pain have been for nothing. They cannot see me as more than what I have projected, or, they will not look beyond it. Well they'll learn soon enough that I'm not quite what I am perceived to be...I just never thought they would take it to the extreme..._As the plane continued on toward America, Serena drifted into the memories of the past two weeks.

* * *

(The Past Two Weeks)

"Does that mean she remembers everything that happened? Wouldn't the power of the crystal have sealed her memory as well?" Darien prompted.

At this Serena spoke up. "No it's not possible for her to have sealed her own memories." Everyone looked at her for an explanation of her statement. Continuing she said, "As wielder of the Crystal, and heir to the Silver Millennium, it is her duty to protect the Earth and guard against a return of evil. Not only would the Crystal's power not affect her, but Luna and Artemis, your power could not force her memory behind a shield."

"How would you know?" they all asked.

At the question, the intensity with which had seemed to cloak her as she spoke fell away, and she looked confused. "I don't know. I just knew..." To close there...I shouldn't have said anything. I should have just allowed them to speculate, but I wish that they remembered. After such a long time of being alone in my memories, I want them to remember. But perhaps it's better this way. After all, I don't want our friendship to change, and I don't want him to feel obligated to feelings from the past. Maybe this way they can find their way to me...

Then, before anyone could probe more closely into that statement, an alarm sounded, prompting immediate action on the part of Artemis and Luna. "Team it's time to prepare for your first battle. They are at the School of Performing Arts two blocks from the park. Go!" A burst of light and color, and there were no longer five seventeen year old girls and one twenty-one year old guy, but the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask; Protectors of the Innocent and Defenders of Earth.

Joining hands, the team quickly shouted out their respective planets, excepting of course Tuxedo Mask, teleporting directly to the field of battle. Awaiting them was a human like creature, with pale chalky skin and multi-colored, shimmering hair. It's hands concealed strange sucker-like centers; it's means of gathering energy. From the looks of it, it had already gathered quite a bit.

Appearing outside the school, the Scouts made their way inside to make their appearance. Then, inside, mist began to fill the room, disguising their entrance. Looking about, the monster couldn't see the source of the concealing fog, and let go of its victim to investigate. Suddenly, a voice called out, "How dare you steal energy from these students of the arts! What are you, some artists' worst nightmare? I mean come on! You're going to have to do better than that. Of course, you won't really get the chance, since, on the behalf of the moon, I will punish you!" And just as if it had never been, the fog melted away revealing Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

At Sailor Moon's speech however, the creature seemed to be a little confused, as were the rest of the team, who were staring at the hero in a disbelieving way. Sailor Mars broke the silence as she shook off her amazement and attacked with "Aku Ryo Tai San!"

Breaking off from each other, the group began to do the same, with little success. Each attack was fended off either by a well-timed hit by the creature, or a well-timed dodge. In fact, none of the attacks actually caused any real damage.

Regrouping,Sailor Mercurybegan to run an analysis of the creature in order to determine its weak points while the others ran interference. Above them, the ceiling had crumbled revealing a bright full moon.

Just as she was finishing her analysis,Mercury was knocked over, losing half of the data already collected. Looking to what had knocked her over she saw Sailor Moon in the grip of the monster. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light accompanied by the words, "Moon Twilight Flash!" And the scream of the creature as it proceeded to disintegrate before their very eyes. Looking at each other, they gathered around their leader to contemplate the fight.

Nothing was said; all was quiet, that is until, "What were you thinking Sailor Moon!?! You could have gotten us all blasted with that stupid speech of yours!"

"What I was thinking Mars? And what about you? We didn't even know what we were up against. For all you knew, that monster could have absorbed the energy you threw at it and send it back threefold! You should have waited for Mercury to analyze it!"

"What did you get off the readings?" Tuxedo Mask asked, trying to diffuse the situation developing, while agreeing somewhat with both the combatants.

Mercury replied, trying not to get involved, "Not much I'm afraid. I lost about half the data when I went down. I don't even know how you managed to defeat it Moon."

"You what?" shrieked Mars. "Thanks a lot Moon. Thanks to you we don't even know what we were up against, whether there might be more of them, or how to defeat them besides that little trick you seem to have recalled."

"She is sort of right I'm afraid."

"I can't believe you would side with her Venus! If I hadn't knocked Mercury over, she would have gotten captured by the creature, and then where would we be?"

"I agree. While I was unable to finish my analysis, you did save my life. For that, thank you."Mercurycut in.

"You did good Sailor Moon," added Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon gave her two defenders a look of thanks before announcing, "I've got to get out of here. My mother is expecting me pronto." Which in turn prompted the others to take their leave.

* * *

The next two weeks were a series of continuous battles, both with monsters and among themselves. The strange creature that had attacked the school was not alone, and in the confrontations following that first one, this became abundantly clear. Through trial and error, they learned that the attacks that could dust this particular brand of evil were those of Jupiter's lighting, Mar's fire, and of course, Moon's light.

Tempers grew short as battles came every day. Sailor Moon's clumsiness began to wear on everyone's nerves until one fateful night.

* * *

"That's it!!! I am so sick of your clumsy attempts at fighting, your whining, and the fact that you can't be counted on!" Raye shouted at Sailor Moon after a battle, which had left them all tired. The creature had been like all the others with a few notable exceptions. Unlike the others, it seemed to be more resistant to the attacks they threw at it, taxing their strength and ability. "If you hadn't gotten in the way, Jupiter and I could have had it dusted!"

_Yeah, after it had stolen all your energy. I barely made it out of that one. It was pure luck that the wand was able to defeat it. To bad it wasn't quite soon enough. _Sailor Moon looked down at her side, which was bleeding profusely. _Not that any of them will notice. The masking will keep them from realizing that I've been taking a large amount of damage. By tomorrow I'll be fine. The crystal will patch me right up. What is it they're saying?_

"Hello!!! Are you even in there?" _That's Raye..._

"Mars leave her alone!" Tuxedo admonished. _Thanks for sticking up for me...Why am I so weak?_ Sailor Moon drifted in and out, not really hearing what was going on, the major bleeding causing her to become light headed.

"Like hell I will!!! Her ineptitude will get one of us injured, and I'd rather prevent it than wait for the inevitable." _There's Raye again...I wonder what she's angry about this time?_

"What are you proposing?" _Ahhh...Mina...My good friend..._

"I think you know exactly what I'm proposing."

"You couldn't be thinking..."

"Why not Mercury? It's obvious she's not capable of leading, so why shouldn't we remove the responsibility from her?" _Remove leadership?_

"But Mars, she's been our leader always. She got us through the battle with Beryl and Metallica. Is this how you want to repay her?" _That's right!_

"That's where you're wrong. The Princess got us through the battle with Beryl and Metallica, and as you can plainly see, if she really cared, she would be contributing to this conversation." _But I can't seem to think straight...No! I have to wake up!_

"You can't take the leadership from me."

"Oh, so you're finally back from la-la land are you?"

"Oh can it Mars," Sailor Moon said as she removed just the slightest bit of the masking set over her wounds. Purposely she left the major wound hidden. "If you had bothered to notice, you would have seen that I'm injured. In fact," she began to sway, as her voice got weak. "I think I need to sit down..." Suddenly her knees collapsed, and as the team rushed to help her, she passed out.

* * *

"Nice of you to wake up. You're just in time for the teams' decision." _Raye's' voice. What's going on?_

"What's happening?"

"We've had a discussion while you were out, and the team has agreed to vote on whether you should remain the leader."

"What? Don't I get a vote?"

"Since this is about you, and the fact that that would be an even amount of voters, no." Mercury explained.

"I see," her voice had grown cold. "And what is the teams decision?"

"I'm sorry, but..." Tuxedo tried to explain. He couldn't help but feel this was wrong, and that some serious pieces were missing from the puzzle.

Just the tone of his voice was enough to tell her. "It's okay. I get the picture. Well, if that will be all, then I'm out of here." She struggled to stand, but was stopped by Mercury.

"You can't go yet. Those wounds need to be looked at."

"Save it. Their just bruises and a few cuts. I'll be fine."

"But you should really—"

"Let it go Mercury! I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to _bother _you for injuries that if I were a better leader I could have prevented." And with that she left.

Both Mercury and Tuxedo Mask made as if to follow her, but were stopped by Venus. "Let her go. We'll have plenty of time to talk to her tomorrow. In the meantime, we should be going home as well.

* * *

Not bothering to power down, Serena went to the fountain, staring up at the full moon above. The feelings of betrayal, disbelief and shock, along with the weakness from loss of blood spun her head in circles.

What possessed them to take the leadership from me? And could our enemy be who I think it is? At each site of confrontation there has been the symbol. I just didn't really register it before now. But tonight there was no mistaking it. That creature was one of the more powerful of that kind, and wore the brand openly. The only people it could be are the Illuminati. As for my team, I just can't believe they would do this. The question is, now what should I do?

_Without my guidance, leadership and raw power they won't stand a chance. Their enemies will only get stronger and with the Illuminati's knowledge of the powers we have, their monsters will only become more immune. Only the crystal can prevail regardless of what immunities it may possess. _

_But I can't just announce that I am the Princess. After all, me and this blasted crystal are what the Illuminati are after, and I'm better off remaining an unknown being than without guards whom I can trust._

_I wish I could be in two places at once. It would solve all my problems, and I could get a little vengeance in at the same time...That's it! I'll just become two people! It's not like it's never been done. I remember..._

* * *

"_**Serena, a soul is like this crystal. See the facets within the stone?" A young princess Serenity, about ten or twelve, nodded as her mother held up the Imperium Silver Crystal. "Each of those facets are like a different piece of who you are, your personality. Break them up, and you would have multiple crystals, or in the case of a soul, multiple people."**_

"_**But you can't split a person up like that can you? The soul is intangible, and so how would you be able to split it?"**_

"_**You must travel to the realm in which all things intangible become tangible. You must ascend to the astral plane. However, if a person decides to do this, several precautions must be taken. It is easy for a person to lose their way and be forever separated from their body. A lifeline must be established to prevent this. Also, while away your body and your soul is vulnerable, making this a action only to be used in serious situations."**_

"_**If this is so difficult and dangerous, then why are you telling me?"**_

"_**There may come a time when you will need such a procedure. Besides, there are like in everything degrees of success. To create two separate people would take more than just creating a double. But again, I must warn you. This is not to be taken lightly. Do not attempt this alone."**_

* * *

_Alone...Right now I am alone, and without a lifeline or a way of protecting myself while performing the task. I cannot put myself in jeopardy like that. What I need is someone, preferably some people who I could trust that are not currently involved in this mess._

_That's it! The Outer Scouts! After the battle with Beryl and Metallica I appeared to each of them and set their tasks. To Uranus and Neptune, I gave the task of traveling the world for signs of an approaching evil, in order to give an early warning in case we didn't learn of it first. Saturn I pulled out of her deep sleep and sent her to find four souls that needed to be reborn. I then went to Pluto, and asked that once Saturn came with the souls, for her to place them in the timeline._

_I haven't heard from any of them in nearly a year. The last time being Pluto's confirmation of the souls rebirth. It is time to call them home..._

* * *

Looking above her at the full moon, Serena concentrated her energy and in a flash of light, teleported to Mare Serenitatis. Before her were the hollow halls of the Moon kingdom. After the final battle against Metallica, the Silver Imperium Crystal restored the palace to its original state.

Serena quickly made her way to the Prayer Room. The wounds she had sustained in battle were beginning to heal, but the loss of blood continued to make her weak. Finally reaching the room, she powered down then detached her transformation brooch. A twist of her hands and it opened, revealing the Silver Imperium Crystal. Light shone around her as she reached deep into the power of the moon. She could feel the start of another blackout building and with her last burst of strength sent out the call.

* * *

In Tokyo four girls, two cats and a man woke with a start. Unable to tell what had awakened them, they drifted back to sleep, dreaming about the moon kingdom and their princess calling out to them to come to the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile, in London, the musical genius Michiru was onstage performing her final number. The lovely strains of her violin filled the conservatory. As the music ebbed away, all watching applauded, but the woman onstage could not hear them. On her forehead a symbol began to glow, growing brighter and brighter until with a flash of light it disappeared. Those watching figured it for some sort of special effect and applauded all the more loudly. Walking offstage, Michiru went to her dressing room, locked the door, and teleported.

* * *

In America, at Daytona, fans watched, cheering as their favorite racecar driver made his way across the finish line. For Haruka, this was her fifth win of the season, a good start. (A/N: I may be switching between his/her, he/she for Haruka depending on the context of the sentence.) Making her way to the podium, she reached out to accept the trophy, when her symbol began to glow. Minutes later, she had retired to her trailer, and teleported to the moon kingdom.

* * *

Ever since her princess had come to her with a request three years before, Pluto had watched the lives of the four men her princess had brought back from eternal rest. _Their paths would soon cross with those of the Inner Scouts,_ she noted. Under what circumstances, who knew? For the past few months, the timeline had grown cloudy, now only those lives that glowed brighter than the fog could be seen by the gatekeeper. Suddenly the timeline shifted, but Pluto couldn't make out the reason for the change. Then she felt it. Her symbol glowed upon her forehead and she knew that the time had come to leave her post. Raising the Time key, she closed the gate before teleporting to her princess's side.

* * *

The planet Saturn was dark and forbidding. Black mists and cold winds roamed across the barren world. Then out of the shadows a figure walked. Sailor Saturn, the death soldier, wielder of the Silence Glaive had returned. Her journey to find the four souls had been difficult. Each had seen and done horrible things, and each held a light within them that kept them from giving up hope. It had taken her a year and a half to track each one down. Afterwards she had gone to the Gate of Time and recounted her journeys with Pluto. Only recently had she returned to her home planet. Saturn made as if to sit down, but was halted by the intensity of the call. Her symbol glowed and the urge to leave for the moon was so strong that she didn't hesitate. Concentrating on the source of the call she teleported for the moon.

* * *

The four scouts appeared at the same time, each wondering where the princess was. Making their way to the Prayer room, they were taken aback by the condition of their liege. Rushing over to the unconscious girl, Neptune catalogued the girls' injuries, while Uranus and Pluto prepared a room in the hospital wing. Saturn patrolled the castle grounds, looking for who or what had injured the girl.

* * *

An hour later, after having done all they could do, the four warriors sat in silence, determined to get some answers.

"She shouldn't have gotten injured." Saturn said, breaking the silence. "The Inner Scouts are supposed to be protecting her."

Pluto held up her hand. "Peace. We do not know the truth of the matter, and cannot judge until we do."

"Saturn's right though. It is the Inner Scouts duty to protect the princess," Uranus argued. "How is letting her get this seriously wounded protecting her!?!"

The loud voices brought Serena back from the quiet place she had been. Not opening her eyes, she listened to they conversation. It wasn't until Uranus spoke that she stirred. Opening her mouth she tried to speak, only getting out a whisper. "It wasn't their fault..."

At her words, they all jumped and Neptune reached for the glass of water on the nightstand. "Princess, here drink this."

"What happened Serenity? And where are the Inner Scouts?" asked Pluto.

"It's a very long story..."she trailed off. Then, realizing that the others weren't going anywhere, she gave a small smile and began to speak.

"After the battle with Beryl and Metallica, the Inner Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, or rather Prince Endymion," the name of her love brought looks of shock to the scouts' faces. "wished for normal lives. Luna, Artemis, and the power of the crystal granted that wish, sealing their memories up. As heir to the moon kingdom, this of course did not work for me; at that time it became safer for me to hide my identity as the princess. Using my power, I hid Luna and Artemis's memories of my true identity and so it has been for the past three years. Two weeks ago, a new enemy attacked, and the guardians reawakened the team. However, my identity continues to remain a secret."

This made sense to all of them, but questions remained. Uranus asked, "But then, how did you get hurt?"

"Well," Serena started, "As you well know, When the Moon Kingdom first came in to being, the solar system was over run by an evil entity. Warrior of the Goddess Selene, Sailor Moon recruited the elite warriors of each planet, and together they defeated the evil. In turn, each member of the team returned to their home planet and began to rebuild and restructure the government. They each became the rulers of their respective planets, the moon being their leader, and they each promised that their first-born daughter would be trained as a warrior, a Sailor Scout. All that is except for the moon.

"Serenity the first, also known as Sailor Moon refused to make her daughter, born right before the final battle, into a warrior. She told the other rulers that they didn't understand what they were proposing, for unlike the others, she was already a mother, and could not bear to think of having her daughter live with the evils necessary when you are in battle. It was finally resolved that as wielder of the Silver Imperium Crystal, the weapon of last resort for the solar system, the Princess of the moon would be guarded by the Inner Scouts, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars and Jupiter.

"The Outer Scouts, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto would then hold the outer defenses of the System against invading evil, as well as protect the four legendary weapons. Sailor Moon was relegated to the legends, and through the centuries, she was forgotten, only another figure in the dim memory of history. Then I was born to Queen Serenity. The night I was born, your predecessor Pluto, left the Gate of Time and traveled to see my mother. She came with a warning.

"She told my mother of the fall of the Silver Millennium, and the betrayal of the Earth. For decades the Royal family on Earth had given birth to sons, and Sailor Earth had all but become a memory. At this warning, my mother broke all ties with the Earth, and sent word out to all the other planets. When I turned eight, and could understand the responsibility of what was to happen, I learned the art of war, and Sailor Moon was reborn." Serena paused in her telling of the past, knowing that the others would have questions. And she was right.

"How is it that none of us heard of this? Neptune, Uranus and I were born three years before you, and were already in training by the time you had first begun."

"It's simple," Serena explained, "The absence of a Sailor Earth had long been an uneasy subject for the people of the solar system. With the appearance of a Sailor Moon, a widespread panic could have ensued."

"I see. So what you're saying is that since your rebirth, you have been fighting alongside your guards as Sailor Moon?" questioned Saturn.

"It's a little more complicated than that I'm afraid. As a precaution, when we were reborn, none of us remembered either the Silver Millennium, or the identity of the Moon Princess. Then, I was given a decoy, while Sailor Moon was the leader of the team."

"And who could be your decoy?" Neptune asked confused.

Serena smiled. "Have you ever met Sailor Venus?" They nodded. "Well if you looked at us together, you would almost say we are twins! She posed as the Princess, while I retained my hidden identity. And no one was the wiser since none of us had our memories. After my identity was revealed, things had already been set in a pattern, and besides that, Endymion had been captured by Beryl, so either they listened to me, or allowed me to take on the Negaverse by myself."

The Scouts smiled at this, then asked, "But how does any of this pertain to you getting injured?"

"When Luna and Artemis reawakened the teams' memories, they only remembered that 1. I am their leader, 2. I'm clumsy and basically a typical blond (distraction technique), and 3. I'm not the best of fighters."

"But that's not true!" Saturn exclaimed.

"They don't know that," explained Serena. "You see, when my memories were first revived, the only ones that were revived were those of my battle training. My memories of being the princess were being suppressed, causing a conflict in me. Even when I trained in the Moon Kingdom, I disliked battle, and so while I had to fight, my other self insisted I didn't. As a result, I was often clumsy and uncoordinated until my true identity was brought to light. Also, I learned that oftentimes I could save the others from getting injured and defeat a monster faster just by acting like I was clumsy. It provided a way of distracting some of the nastier creatures we fought."

"So that's why you got hurt." Uranus said. "Because you were trying to protect your guards!!!"

"Well, in essence, yes." She paused, waiting for the explosion.

"The guards are there for your protection, not you for theirs!!"

"Do they even know you were injured?" queried Neptune. She could see that something was bothering her liege besides her wounds.

"Well, it never got brought up, it usually never did."

"Why didn't it get brought up?" Uranus asked, knowing that her answer would likely be something she wouldn't want to hear.

"I usually masked my injuries, because I was able to heal much more quickly than the others, and I couldn't have them suspecting me."

"You what!?!"

"Hush Uranus. Why didn't it get brought up this time?" Pluto asked.

"It seems they are sick of my ineptitude as a leader. In fact, they are so sick of it that they voted me from my position."

"They did what?"

"Apparently I'm no longer their leader. I couldn't tell you what happened, since I was blacked out at the time."

"Is that why you called us? You need to be protected, especially with a new enemy in residence."

"Actually, I called because I have to get away from Tokyo for awhile. This blow up with the team has only forced it home that I cannot stay there. But they need all the help they can get." At this, Pluto raised her eyebrows. When Serena passed over the reason the Inner Scouts and Tuxedo Mask would need help, she vowed to find out the truth. Then, she settled down to listen to her princess's plan.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, each of the Outer Scouts took up their positions with a heavy heart. What she was attempting to do was insane and dangerous. But Serenity was determined, and they could not disobey a direct order. They would not fail her as the Inner Scouts had.

Standing in a circle around Serena, they each called out their planet's name, creating around her a barrier that none would pass unless they allowed it. And unless they were dead, they wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Allowing her body to rest comfortably, Serena sank into the heart of her power. Pulling her consciousness from her body she ascended to the astral plane. Ahead of her she could see a shining object floating in midair. _There it is. My soul crystal...Alright, here goes nothing..._ Reaching out, she carefully grasped the fragile object within her hands. Then, concentrating upon the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal, she broke it. Within her palm she now held several fragments of herself. Glancing into their depths she could pick out what each piece represented. The warrior, the Princess, the normal girl...Every facet of her being was held within her hands.

Sorting through the pieces she began to separate them. Those belonging to her, and those that would belong to her double. Some she placed in a separate pile, the one marked as attributed needed in both. Finally she was done. Utilizing the power at her disposal, she fused the crystals in a seemingly random way, until upon completion; a new matrix had been created. Those pieces that made up her were wielded together, as were the pieces that made up her double. Then, tying them both together were hundreds of thread like strands of power. Caught within the strands were the many crystal shards that were needed by both people.

To protect the fragile creation, Serena enclosed it in a bubble of power. One that helped it to maintain the new configuration as well as keep it safe from outside influences. Then, feeling exhaustion in her very being, she allowed the lifeline of the Scouts to bring her home.

* * *

The Scouts didn't know what to expect as they watched over her. Not two minutes after Serena had fallen into a deep trance, her form began to waver. They all held their breaths, wondering what was happening wherever she was. Suddenly, a burst of energy came at them from her, almost breaking their shield apart. When they were able to see once more, they were amazed. Before them were two figures.

One stepped forward and said, "It's okay. I was able to do it. Now, all we have to do is change your appearance." She said as she looked at her double. Then her face lit up. "I have just the thing!" Reaching into her subspace pocket, Serena pulled out the disguise pen. "What do you think we should do?" she asked the other girl.

The double grinned wickedly. "I know just what to do." She announced. "Since we don't want them to think we are anything alike, why not make out physical appearances as different as possible as well? Here give me the pen. **Moon Power!!!" **Before the astonished eyes of the four Scouts, the double transformed, her silvery blond hair becoming a raven-wing black, streaked with midnight blue, the traditional hairstyle changing to three buns centered at the back of her head, streamers of hair flowing down past her waist. Even her eyes changed, from the cerulean/baby blue to a deep dark blue the color of a midnight sea under the full moon.

After the transformation, Serena had the four lower the barrier, realizing belatedly that the need for it had passed. Looking at the girl who now barely resembled her, Serena grinned then asked, "What should we call you? It's not like we can use the same name."

"You're right...Why not take the letters of your name and rearrange them?"

"That won't work guys." Saturn spoke up. "The combinations don't work real well."

"Well that's true...I know, how about Kara? Since I'm going to head for America to stay with my uncle, it will fit perfectly. A nice name that's not too indicative of any culture. Then, when I present you to mom and everyone, you'll be my cousin, although of course with mom you'll have to use your powers."

"Wait she'll have to use _her_ powers? Why can't you do it?" Uranus asked.

"That's the thing...While I still retain my connection to the crystal, I cannot use its power, or transform into Sailor Moon. I'm basically a normal girl for once; although that was the one thing I haven't wanted to be for the past three years."

This announcement produced shock among the four. "Are you saying that you were planning to go off to America, without a bevy of guards, and without the ability to tap the power which is yours by birthright!?!"

"Well, kind of...But it's not like I was going to be going alone. Neptune, you and Uranus will be my guards; While Pluto and Saturn will guard Kara. Whatever happens to her can affect me and vice versa. Oh that reminds me. Kara how are we going to deal with your transformation issue? Obviously you can't use the brooch in its current form, or the wand either. That is, unless we disguise them!"

"Oh no, you can't change-"

"Let it go Uranus. It's obvious that she is not telling all she knows, or is feeling about this situation. I have a feeling that more than this leadership fiasco is bothering her. If she believes this is the only way, then so be it. It just means we'll have to maintain a constant vigilance." Pluto whispered as the two girl in front of them experimented with disguises.

* * *

In the end, the brooch was given back to Serena, while the crystal was placed upon the wand, which was then disguised as a transformation pen. The wand itself took on a blue-black coloring, the crescent at the top changing into a blade holding a small crystal ball.

As Kara called out, "**Eternal Moon Power!**" The pen lengthened, becoming a glaive, the Silver Imperium Crystal held within the blade hidden by a dark mist. For an outfit, she sported a skintight black halter-top, a strap encircling her neck to hold it up. At the bottom of the shirt, it was split by a silver line running from the upper left to the bottom right, creating a triangle, which was then split in half by another silver line. These panels, cut off from the rest of the shirt were a midnight blue. The pants were similar, with the lines running from the upper right to the lower left across her abdomen, creating with the shirt, an arrow of sorts. At mid-calf the pants split, with fabric of the same midnight blue between to close the gap.

On her head, a chain ran from her buns to the center of her forehead, where it closed with the symbol of eternity, a figure eight lying length-wise. Around her buns, silver moons and stars glittered, and in her ears, they dangled. Altogether she looked quite impressive.

Serena clapped with delight, then asked, "What name will you use?"

For a few minutes they played with a couple of names before settling on Infinity. Then, Serena sighed. "It's time I got home. Tomorrow I must leave for my uncles' house, and besides its beginning to get late and mom will worry. Uranus, Neptune you will rendezvous with me in Los Angeles where my uncle lives. Pluto, Saturn you will meet Kara at the School for the Gifted and Talented. She will be posing as a transfer student, my cousin, and will also be collecting whatever work I need to do. Obviously she'll either transmit it to me, or she can do it. After all, we are the same person really." Then, they all said their goodbyes and teleported to their designated places.

* * *

Ami and Mina waited for Serena to come through the door to the classroom. Unlike Raye, they felt bad about what had happened the night before, although Mina still felt it was the right decision. But an hour passed and class began and still she didn't appear. Even Raye began to worry, though she was still angry with her. They began to fidget as another hours passed. Mina was about to ask Ms. Evans if she could go to the restroom so that she could call Serena's home, when there was a knock on the door. Ms. Evans stopped what she had been saying and said, "Everyone, turn to page 52 and read the essay on Loyalty and Friendship. Come in!"

"Ms. Evans, could I talk to you really quick?" Serena stood at the door dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. Behind her was another girl who had black hair.

"Why Miss Tuskino of course you may. Let's just step outside." As the door closed, the class burst into whispers.

The three girls looked at each other questions in their eyes.

"Who was the girl with Serena?" Raye asked. "Did you recognize her?"

"No, but why didn't Serena come to school today?" Ami said.

"Perhaps she feels she can't." Mina announced gloomily.

Just then the door opened, and Ms. Evans walked in. Serena and her companion had already left. "Now that you've read the essay, take out a piece of paper and write down what you think the writer is trying to convey."

* * *

"Kara, do you think I should be leaving? Am I doing the right thing?"

"Serena, you know that they wouldn't listen to you. They will listen to me, and in the process perhaps they will learn something."

"I know, it's just that...Oh, I don't know..."

"It's all right. I understand. After all, I am you! What's our next stop?"

"Actually you're going to go back to the house. I don't want any of them to meet you before the right time, and I need to go to the hospital for a physical."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

* * *

_Why do I feel as if what we did last night was wrong? Serena could well have gotten any of us hurt with her clumsiness during battle. But I still feel as if all is not as it seems. It's almost too perfect. As if she planned those trips and crashes. But that can't be...can it?_ Looking up from his breakfast, Darien caught a glimpse of buns and long blond hair and stood up. _It can't be Serena. She should be in school right now._

"Hey Serena!" The girl turned around and he saw that it was indeed his beloved Serena. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I need to get a physical, and since I'm heading for America in about five hours, I need to get it done now, which is why I'm not in school. Not that it's any of your business." Cold anger lurked in her eyes, along with a hint of despair he couldn't seem to place.

The news that she was leaving hit the mark though. "Do the others know you're leaving?" was all Darien could think to say. Unfortunately it was the wrong thing to say.

"Why? It's none of their business what I do!"

_Might as well put my foot further in my mouth._ "Actually, as a _Sailor Scout_, it is the teams business that you're going to America, since without you we're losing one member of our fighting force."

"Oh, like it's going to be _soooo_ difficult for you to get on without me. After all, if last night was any indication, you'll be helpless with out me." Sarcasm rang out loud and clear. "Yeah right! The team doesn't need me, and right now, my uncle does."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes my uncle who lives in America. My cousin who is younger than me by a few months came to the house last night after the battle with news that my uncle needs me to come out."

"Why would he want you?"

"You know Darien, unlike you and the rest of the team, there are people who appreciate me and see me for who I truly am." Tears caused her eyes to glitter. "None of you even really know me. I've got to go. Goodbye." And with that she turned and ran.

"Serena!" he called out, but to no avail. She was gone. _Why do I feel so terrible? I feel as if half my soul was ripped away...I have to tell the team. We have to stop her._

* * *

Serena and Kara looked at each other. It was time to say goodbye. The lady was calling for final boarders. Reaching out they hugged each other, and with eyes closed tight Serena whispered, "Take care of them. I know what happened was wrong, but they are my friends, and he is my family."

"I know. I will."

Letting go, Serena glanced over Kara's shoulder and saw the team rushing toward them. Eyes connected before she broke it and said to Kara, "Here they are, you better find some way to get away, since you know mom. She'll stop and chat." Then, shouldering her carry on, she entered the terminal and disappeared.

* * *

When Darien had told them what Serena had said they had all felt a guilt that tore at them. Racing to the airport they each thought of what they could have done to prevent this, then realized they couldn't have done anything to prevent her from leaving.

Once they reached the airport, they searched for the correct terminal. Once they found that they headed for it, hoping to catch her before she left. They could see her family, her mother, father and brother. Then they spotted her. She was hugging a girl with blue streaked black hair. Then her eyes opened and as she stepped away from the girl they assumed was her cousin, her eyes locked with theirs. Anger, betrayal, pain and despair stared at them, stopping them in their tracks. Then she looked back at her cousin and after a few words picked up her bag and got on the plane.

They stood rooted to their spots as they watched the plane take away their leader. The girl who had held them together since the beginning. Conflicting emotions raced through all of them, and then a voice broke into their thoughts.

"Well hello! Did you come to say goodbye to Serena? If so I'm sorry to say you just missed her."

Darien was the first to recover. "Actually, she said goodbye to all of us earlier. We thought we would try and surprise her by being here for her departure that's all." _Yeah she said goodbye all right. "You know Darien, unlike you and the rest of the team, there are people who appreciate me and see me for who I truly am. None of you even really know me. I've got to go. Goodbye."_

"Well that's very kind of you all. While you're here I might as well introduce you to my niece Kara. Kara? Now where did that girl go? I'm sorry. She must have wandered off. Perhaps you'll see her later. We must be going." And so the Tuskino family left.

"What are we going to do now?" Ami asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"We don't need her! We'll be fine without Serena. I'm heading back to the temple." Raye said.

They all watched as Raye took off, knowing that it wasn't anger that drove her, but pain at losing a friend. Today they had all lost something that maybe they would never get a chance to win back.

* * *

The view from the plane was breathtaking. Everything seemed so far away. It was almost as if the world below didn't exist. That the people below didn't exist. _Why couldn't they see? The sacrifices I have made to save each from pain have been for nothing. They cannot see me as more than what I have projected, or, they will not look beyond it. Well they'll learn soon enough that I'm not quite what I am perceived to be...I just never thought they would take it to the extreme..._As the plane continued on toward America, Serena drifted into the memories of the past two weeks.

The jarring of the plane woke Serena from a restless sleep. It had been a long journey, but she had finally reached her destination. Stepping out of the airport, she looked around at her surroundings. It was a new beginning. Sparing one thought to what was going on at home, she walked over to a telephone and dialed her uncles' number.

"Hello? Hi uncle, it's me Serena! I'm in town for a while and was wondering if you would mind if I stayed with you. You wouldn't? That's great! You'll come pick me up? See you in twenty minutes!" _Yes this will be a new beginning for me...If only i didn't feel so terrible about leaving..._

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. It was a long one wasn't it? Well I hoped you liked it. I'm hoping to get at least one chapter out a week, but as you can see, the farther along in the story, the more involved will the chapters get. But, you're reviews are what can help me get the inspiration to write, so hit that little button at the bottom left corner of this page and help me out! :) Until next time! 


	4. Reflections

**Winds of Change **

**_Chapter 4: Reflections_**

Hello all! This chapter is finally written! I kept debating whether or not this would be the next chapter, so I hope you like it. Thanks so much to Moon's Rose who updated after the last, admittedly long chapter. Well, I'm going to stop rambling, so enjoy!

Disclaimers applied. I do not sadly own Sailor Moon.

* * *

The clammy heat of summer had finally lost its' hold as fall ended and the chill of winter began to creep in. At home, laying on his bed, a man sighed as he let his thoughts wander.

_It has been six weeks since Serena left. Six weeks, and now it's the end of October. I wonder what she's been doing? Ever since she got on that plane things have gone downhill. _Carefully Darien eased himself into a more vertical position, wincing as the movement jarred his bruised body.

_Things are just getting worse. Not that I thought things would get better without her, but I would have at least thought that the fighting amongst ourselves would lessen. Instead our team is falling apart and our enemies are getting more and more difficult to beat. _A groan worked its way past his tight throat as his body stiffened with pain. _I've never taken so much damage in one battle. None of us have. Since Serena left it seems as if we can't move quick enough, can't fight hard enough. Each battle we get a few more bruises, a couple more fractured or sprained limbs or bones. Looking back to the battles with her, I can't help but wonder if her "mistakes" were..._ The image of Serena's "fall" during the first battle after their reawakening flits through his mind. _Could she have deliberately...?_

Just then the watch on his bedside table began to beep. Abandoning his train of thought, Darien reached for it, praying that it wasn't another attack.

"What's up?" he asked, turning the communicator on.

"We have a monster in the park! Mars and Jupiter are already there, but so far their attacks have proved to be ineffective."

_Ineffective? This is not good._ "I'll be there as soon as possible." A swirl of light and rose petals replaced the battered Darien with a battered Tuxedo MASK. Turning to the balcony he glanced up at the moon, partially hidden by the clouds, before walking out onto the balcony and jumping into the night.

* * *

**_Beep. Beep. Beep_**

A hand reached out to turn off the annoying noise. Unfortunately it continued to persist.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Turning over, Kara let her eyes adjust to the darkness before picking up the communicator Serena had left behind. Looking at the clock she frowned. "This had better be good. I just left the lookout an hour ago." She grumbled, turning it on to listen to what Luna had to say.

"-park! Mars and Jupiter are already there, but so far their attacks have proved to be ineffective."

Kara gently snapped the communicator closed while processing this new information. Serena had been correct. Each new wave of monsters was evolving to counteract the scouts' attacks, and that could only mean one thing. _The Illuminati have come. It is a lucky thing that Serena did not stay here. It's bad enough that the crystal is within their reach. But if she had stayed, it would have spelled disaster. In the past weeks I have seen five well trained and seasoned warriors fall apart. Each battle, I have seen them collect more injuries that by the next are only partially healed. Their planetary powers can only do so much._

_Of course if Serena had been here, they wouldn't have gotten nearly the amount of damage they have; instead she would have taken it herself._ A deep, simmering anger bubbled in her at the thought. Despite being Serena's other half, or perhaps because of it, Kara felt as protective as any of the others when it came down to the Princess's safety and well-being. Taking damage for her guards didn't constitute safety in Kara's book.

Calming herself, she sent a call out to Pluto and Saturn who were manning the lookout on the moon. _"The creatures have become immune to both Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter's' attacks. Tonight I may have to reveal myself."_

"_What do you need us to do?"_ Pluto's thought-voice was tense. For all intents and purposes, the Princess is Kara, complete or not, and for her to enter a combat zone without a guard went against every instinct that had been drummed into her head.

Kara knew that Saturn felt the same, but what she had to do she had to do. "_Watch. For now I'm strong enough without resorting to using the crystal to defeat them." _Then, without another thought, she teleported to the park, transforming once more into Infinity. Up ahead beyond the trees she could hear the sounds of battle.

Making her way to an outcropping of trees alongside the fight, Infinity was provided a perfect view of the action. Tuxedo Mask was, along with Venus, hurling attacks at the creature. Behind them, mercury was doing all she could to help Mars and Jupiter. From deep within, an overwhelming protectiveness surged at the pitiful sight the team made. Then, Venus shouted and instinct had Infinity moving onto the battlefield.

* * *

Venus's cry of pain had Mercury spinning from the other two Scouts. To her horror, Tuxedo Mask was on the ground and the monster had Venus in it's grasp, her feet dangling above the ground. Struggling to rise to her feet, she tried to summon the power to attack, but to no avail. Not even a spark of energy remained. Then, out of nowhere, a figure came running past, no more than a blur. She passed the creature, and at first Mercury thought nothing had happened. Then, like ice breaking from the face of a cliff, the hand holding Venus slid away from the creatures' body. The creature itself seemed stunned.

"Venus!" Mercury called as she moved as quickly as she could to her fallen comrade, not realizing the danger she was putting herself in. Tearing the remains of the arm from her, Mercury almost cried out in despair. Where the creature had latched on was a huge, gaping wound.

_How can I stem the blood flow? And what about the others?_

"Watch out!!!"

Mercury heard the girl who had saved Venus scream, and turned to see what was the matter. As she turned in the direction of the voice, a sudden realization of the danger she was in hit her. The creature was almost on top of her!

Simultaneously a bright light exploded from the direction of the mysterious girl. Once she could see and the blinding light had faded, Mercury looked around.

The creature had disappeared and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

_I'll wonder about her later. I need to-_ she thought, stopping as she gazed down at Venus who was now fully healed. The others, including herself were all healthy she noted. Sitting down, Mercury tried to comprehend the turn of events, and wait for the others to wake up.

* * *

The energy left over from using the crystal pulsed in her viens as Infinity became Kara once more. Teleporting directly to the moon kingdom, she waited for the inevitable.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"You could have been killed!"

Pluto and Saturn continued to rant, with Kara waiting for them to finish. Slowly they ran out of steam. When they had finally stopped, Kara spoke up. "What I do or don't do, will be decided by me alone. I'm sorry for worrying you. However, I couldn't let them die. I promised." _Somehow Serena was able to control my movements. I don't think even she realized she would be able to do that. _And with that thought weighing on her mind she teleported home.

* * *

There had been pain, and the knowledge that death awaited. But, as she began to fall into the deep abyss of eternal rest, a gentle light had soothed the pain away and guided her home.

The sensation of cool air and wet grass was the first thing she felt. Groaning as movement proved that her muscles were stiff and uncooperative, she belatedly realized that while there was stiffness, there was no pain. Venus sat up and looked around.

At her movement, Mercury had risen to her feet and approached.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"What happened?" Venus countered. The last thing she recalled was being caught, and the horrible pain of the sucker-like appendage eating it's way into her body as well as taking her energy. Not that she had had much left at that point.

Just then another voice called out, "That's what I'd like to know." Turning they saw that Tuxedo Mask, as well as the other two scouts had recovered as well. Coming together, Mercury checked them over one by one before replying to the question.

Once done she said, "I want the whole group together when we discuss what happened tonight, and that means Luna and Artemis. Besides that, all of us have suffered severe bodily trauma, and while we were all magically healed, our bodies physically have to regain the ground they lost when they were forced to heal faster than what is normal. And that means we need to rest."

"But-" began Mars.

"Do-" started Jupiter.

However, neither of them were able ot finish their sentence, because Venus stepped in. "She's right. We did almost die tonight, but whatever the reason for our surviving, it can wait till tomorrow."

"Besides," Tuxedo Mask spoke up. "Tomorrow's Friday, and we'll be better able to think once we rest."

Nodding their agreement, they all headed for home, detransforming and thinking of what the coming day might bring.

* * *

**_Rrrriiiinnnggg!!!_**

"The end of another _long_ week of school."

"Mina, you always say that!"

"And I always mean it." Mina glanced over at Ami who had been extremely quiet all day. Even for her. "Ami, what happened last night?"

At this, Both Raye and Ami focused on Mina, before Ami broke eye contact and replied, "Later. I don't want to have to explain more than once." The rest of the ways to the meeting place, the three girls were quiet, Amis' somber mood casting a shadow over the day.

Approaching the temple, the three girls saw both Darien and Lita waiting. Silently they moved into their "battle" room, the living room, and saw Artemis and Luna on the couch. Arranging themselves in a v shape, with Ami at the vertex, they waited for her to speak.

She began, "First of all, don't interrupt. A lot of what Im going to say needs to be said, and I just want to bring it out in the open." Ami looked around her, waiting for their agreement before continuing.

"The past six weeks have been hard on all of us." Her eyes traveled over each other them. "Since Serena left, our teamwork has begun to fall apart."

Raye made as if to deny it, but subsided at Minas' gesture.

"Before, our injuries were minimal, and battles were over quickly with little conflict between each other. Now it's different. We argue, or are so tired or in so much pain that we can't. When we went into battle last night, all of us had sustained serious injuries from previous fights. _We should have died last night._"

"But we didn't!" Raye cried out, unable to be quiet.

"No we didn't. But our miraculous survival and recovery wasn't due to any of our efforts." She took a deep breath. "Last night, after Venus had been captured, I tried to save her, but couldn't summon even a spark of power. It was then that I knew we were doomed. But out of the shadows, a figure that was little more than a blur sliced the monsters' arm from its' body. It was a girl. At the time I forgot about her and the creature, and concentrated on helping Mina. She was bleeding so profusely that I felt there was no hope. That was when I heard the girl shout out to me. I suddenly realized that the creature was nearly on top of me.

"There was nothing I could do. I stared in horror as it came closer, and then there was a bright light. It was so bright I couldn't see. And when it faded away, the monster was gone and we were all healed."

For a moment they all sat in contemplation, wonder who this girl could be, and how she had defeated the monster and healed them. Then Luna spoke up. "A bright light? Could this girl have the Silver Imperium Crystal?"

"But didn't the Princess take the crystal after..." Artemis trailed off as the implications of this hit him. "Could she be her? Is it possible?"

Ami thought back to the one clear glimpse she had gotten of the mystery girl before replying, "If she is the Moon Princess, then she's not at all what we expected."

* * *

_The Princess and the Crystal are within our reach. Last night the Scouts should have died. The fact that they didn't proves that the Princess has once again come out to play. It's only a matter of time..._

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not as long as the last one, but halfway through I decided to split it up to make it easier to update. Well, you know what to do!

**_Chapter 5: A Whole New World_**


	5. A Whole New Life

**A Change in the Winds Chapter Five:_ A Whole New Life_**

Hey everyone! I don't have much to say this time around. Thanks once again to Moon's Rose for the review, constructive criticism or even just a note to say I did okay is what keeps me going. I got this chapter out as quickly as I could…internet issues. Well, I'm going to be quiet now and let you continue on. Enjoy!

Oh by the way:

**Darien Shields: 21 years old**

**Serena Tuskino: 17 years old**

**Kara Tuskino: 17 years old**

**Mina White: 17 years old**

**Kane Harrison: 21 years old**

**Lita Kino: 17 years old**

**Nathaniel (Nathan) Carmichael: 21 years old**

**Raye Hino: 17 years old**

**Jason McAllister: 21 years old**

**Ami Anderson: 17 years old**

**Zachary (Zach) Parker: 21 years old**

**Michiru Kaiou: 20 years old**

**Haruka Ten'ou: 20 years old**

**Setsuna Meiou: 20 years old**

**Hotaru Tomoe: 14 years old**

* * *

She could see them, battered and weary. Mars and Jupiter were already down. Then, like a scene from her nightmares, she watched as Tuxedo Mask crumbled and Venus became the sole focus of the monster.

* * *

_"No! You can't hurt them!" she cried. All her protective instincts surging forward, while all she could do was watch. Venus continued to throw attacks, but the creature moved like lightening, coming up from behind and latching on. The sight was too much for her to take. Breaking past the barrier keeping her from helping she moved._

_In her hand was a glaive, which she used to quickly slice at the creature. And she was once again helpless and only able to observe. But as the monster approached the unsuspecting Mercury, she couldn't help but scream, "Watch out!"_

_Straining to reach the power of the crystal, she shattered what remained of the barrier keeping her separated from it and the crystal reacted, dusting the creature and healing her friends._

* * *

Serena sat up with a gasp. "It wasn't real. It was only a dream." Taking soothing breathes, she began to calm herself as she thought, _there is no way I could have actually seen that. For one, I no longer have my powers, and even, if by some slight chance I was able to break through the barriers I placed regardless, then…_

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Come in!" the door swung open to reveal two women in maid outfits. Stepping forward, the smaller one announced, "Miss, your uncle is waiting in the kitchen dining room."

Then the other stepped forward and added, "And Mr. Otori called. Your costume for the ball tonight is ready."

"Thank you. Tell my uncle I will be down presently." At her words, the two maids disappeared, closing the doors gently behind them.

Getting out of bed, Serena went to open the floor to ceiling terrace windows, throwing back the silver-gray velvet and letting in the morning light. Staring at the mansions' grounds, she wondered how things were going back in Tokyo.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she descended from the second story to the main floor. Following her nose she quickly made her way to the food.

Already seated, upon her entrance, her uncle rose, giving a bow as he proclaimed, "My princess, ruler of my heart, you look beautiful this morning."

Smiling in delight, Serena reciprocated by saying, "My most gracious and humble thanks Steward. How are the preparations for my homecoming ball unfolding?"

"My Lady, it shall be the most talked about event this year! Perchance you will find a Prince tonight? One that may one day rule by your side?"

The image of a dark haired, blue-eyed Prince went through her mind, bringing a bittersweet emotion, which she covered by playing along. Giggling, she ended the game and replied, "I have no intention of settling down anytime soon. And certainly not with any of your Hollywood Princes."

"Ah Sere. You always did go your own way." He paused, taking a careful breath before saying, "What happened in Tokyo darling? You haven't been back here since…Well, since the school. You've visited me when I was in Japan, in the Islands, everywhere but here. A month and a half ago I promised myself I wouldn't pry, and just enjoy your being here, but…I can't stand seeing you hurt, and you don't run away. The fact that you're here worries me."

Serena sat stunned, absorbing the impact of his words. _Did I run away?_

Seeing her shock, her uncle tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Hey kiddo. You don't have to say anything right now. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen. In the meantime, are you ready for tonight?"

Serena pulled herself out of thought and smiled at her uncle in gratitude before responding. "My costume is finished. I just need to pick it up, as well as any accessories today. Michiru and Haruka are going with me."

"Here," he said, reaching for his wallet. "Take my card. Whatever you want, go ahead and get."

"Thanks uncle!" she cried as she gave him a big hug, before heading for the front door.

* * *

"Hey Jase! You going to Tuskino's party tonight?" A man with long white hair held in a ponytail asked as he made breakfast.

"Uhhh…"The man laying on the couch moaned as he flipped over, staring owlishly at the ceiling.

Glancing toward the living room, Kane looked at his friend and laughed. "Confused? You fell asleep during the meeting again. Me, Nate and Zach are thinking of making you sit in a tub, so that if you fall asleep we can just pour water on you."

Getting to his feet, Jason glared good-naturedly at his long time friend. "You pour water on me good buddy and you'll find your pride and joy cut off!"

"Oh no! Not my hair!"(AN: Did you think it was something else?: D) Kane said in mock horror. "You always say that. But really, are you going to the Halloween ball?"

"The masque? Yeah, actually I was thinking about it. What about you guys?"

"Nate's already on his way to the desert with his precious telescope. Zach is busy managing our money, and I don't have a date."

"Well neither do I. My plan is to find one there and enjoy myself."

"No, I'm going to stay here and listen to a couple of those new tapes we got."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

It's odd to think how short a time I've been here. And how long it's been since I lived here. And yet I feel completely comfortable, despite the past. Could it be because I'm no longer that scared little girl? Because I have my friends here? Well either way, having Michiru and Haruka around makes things easier for me. Unfortunately, the grapevine is still buzzing about how we all met…

(Four weeks before)

"Sere, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where uncle?" she asked, excited at the prospect of going out. The past two weeks had been healing, but excruciatingly boring.

"It's a surprise. Let's go."

An hour later they pulled up to an impromptu racing ring outside the city limits A flash of anticipation went though her. Somewhere around here her friend was waiting.

They settled in to watch the races. The day was hot and ice cold water did much to quench not only their thirst, but soothing throats that were sore from cheering.

Presently Serena got up and headed for the restroom. The noise and press of people was incredible. On her way back to her seat, she was knocked over. People were running to the track. From their yells, a crash had occurred. Hoping she didn't get trampled, Serena curled against a wall, trying to stay out of the way.

Strong arms lifted her up, blocking her from the jostling crowd. Looking up at her rescuer, joy filled her. Haruka Ten'ou, also known as Sailor Uranus had arrived.

Making their way back to the stands, Serena could hardly contain her joy. "I'm so happy you're here!" These past two weeks have been so dull…"

"Is that right? Well rest assured, they won't be for long."

"Where's Michiru? Will she be here soon?"

"As a matter of fact, how would you feel about going to a concert?"

"Ohhhh…I would love to!" her eyes widened "But what about uncle? How are we going to explain this?"

"I have and idea…" She leaned in to tell Serena all about it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Serena was back at her seat. The races were over shortly thereafter and as they made their way out to the car, she casually mentioned to her uncle, "I met that racer Haruka Ten'ou today."

"What!" he screeched, stopping to stare at his beloved niece who was looking at him so innocently. "The Haruka Ten'ou?"

"Yep. I got knocked over and Haruka rescued me."

"You're on a first name basis?"

"Well of course. Anyone you owe a favor should be on a first name with you."

"I see…What did you talk about?"

"Well Haruka mentioned something about going to dinner with me…"Her uncle's face turned purple at the thought of any _man_ taking his little girl out. Sensing what was on his mind, Serena hastened to reassure him. "Oh don't look like that. There's nothing going on between us. Besides, Haruka is 1) in love with someone else, and 2) not my type since she isn't male."

"But he's…Wait! She?"

"Oh! So you didn't know? Haruka was laughed off the track as a female so now she plays up the fact that most people mistake her for a "pretty" boy when she wears male clothing."

"What?!?!?"

"It's okay uncle. It was an honest mistake."

* * *

By the time they reached the house, her uncle was reduced to sputtering. Taking that as acceptance, Serena went to bed glad that things were changing.

The following week was dominated by outings with Haruka. Laughter, conversation and confidences were exchanged as the bond of friend to friend grew alongside that of liege and lady.

Michiru joined them as her tour ended with a final performance in L.A., where to the public eye, she first became acquainted with the most speculated about couple in weeks. Their fast friendship was soon the newest headliner for a long time.

* * *

**Honk!**

The sound of a horn shook Serena out of her reverie. Moving past the light, she parked the car and headed to the shop where she was meeting the others.

The store was beautiful. One of a kind costumes and dresses were on display in the windows and an elegant yet simple waiting/runway area filled most of the front room. Waiting for her were Haruka and Michiru.

"Sere, hurry up! You're such a slow poke!"

Serena gasped in delight. They had decided to all dress as courtiers, each wearing the colors of their respective home planets. (A/N: as if they would do any differently…) Michiru was swathed in a sea foam blue- green dress that hugged her breasts and waist before falling gently to the ground. Haruka, unwilling to compromise her fake identity, wore the traditional garb of the Royal Guards of Uranus.

"Are you going to stare at them all day, or will you try on your own?" came a disgruntled voice. Serena, started, turning to see Mr. Otori.

Smiling, she replied, "By all means, show me what wonders you have done." Michiru and Haruka returned to the dressing room to change back into their everyday clothes while Mr. Otori brought out the dress.

Taking it into the back, Serena put it on and studied herself in the mirrors. The design was based loosely on the dress she had worn during the Silver Millennium. Very Loosely. The color of the fabric was of course white, but unlike the innocent feel of the original dress, this was provocative. The front had the same look, except the top of the neckline came to a point that separated to encircle the neck. The silver embroidery curled around her like the beads once had, climbing vines covering the bodice. The back plunged to her waistline, finishing with more embroidery.

Stepping out onto the runway, Serena watched the reactions of her friends. She could see them struggle to maintain their postures as the urge to kneel before their princess overwhelmed them. _That and the urge to cover me up with every available coat in the vicinity…_ She thought wryly.

"Perfect Mr. Otori. You've captured the spirit of the design perfectly." Murmured Haruka.

"Indeed. She will be the Princess of the Moon at the ball and none will ask otherwise." Seconded Michiru.

"Thank You Mr. Otori." Serena beamed with gratitude. Placing the costume carefully in a box, the three headed for the jewelry stores. Michiru and Serena bought tiaras and earrings before they all headed back to the mansion to prepare for the ball. Soon they were decked out in all their finery and ready fro the festivities.

* * *

The party was already underway when they handed their name cards to the announcer, entering on his cry of, "The Princess of the Moon and her attendants Lady Neptune and Lord Uranus." Everyone stared in wonder at the group. Especially one man.

* * *

_Who is that girl? She is so beautiful…_

* * *

An hour passed as they mingled among the guests. Finally, Mr. Tuskino approached them and asked Lady Neptune to mount the stage. Picking up her violin, which had been placed there, she sat down and began to play.

Listening to her, Serna fought back tears as memories of the Silver Millennium as well as the past flooded trough her. Laughter and friendship, love and trust had once been a pillar in her life. Now, her love and her friends were lost. Unable to bear it, she made her way out to the gardens, not seeing the man who followed.

* * *

He had watched her all night, at times attempting to make his way to her, but ultimately being stopped by associates who wanted to chat. When Lady Neptune began to play he had looked for her. Instead of listening to the music, he had studied her response.

He had seen pain and sorrow in her eyes and when she went outside, he followed. The night sky was bright with stars. Feeling as though he was in a dream, he went across the bridge, past the gazebo and into a maze of mini gardens. His feet traveled left, then right, then right again, taking him deeper and deeper until he had reached the center. It was a rose garden and at it's heart was the girl.

Stepping forward, he asked, "What are you doing here Princess?" and then frowned as déjà vu hit. _Why do I feel like I've said that before?_

Turning, Serena's eyes widened before she regained her composure and replied, "The reawakening of memories…and all the pain and sorrow that is caused when we realize what was lost…"

Feeling that she was trying to tell him something, but not quite understanding, he asked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing," _You'll find out soon enough._ "May I ask your name sir?"

"Of course. The name is Jason, Jason McAllister." _Jadeite_ his mind whispered.

"I see. My name is Serena."

As she offered her hand, the unreal quality of the moment faded with a final image overlaid upon the woman in front of him, of another who had tears in her eyes…

"Pleased to meet you. What were you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, curious in spite of himself.

Serena hesitated._ I don't want to trigger his memories…I don't have the power of the crystal tight now to keep him from returning to his lord out of past loyalty. Besides, although he was always the closest to me, he, like the others, were always Endymion's Generals. But what can I say? The truth?_

"Serena? What's wrong?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I came out here to think…the music reminded me of a past life…"

"What happened?" Jason asked, aware that he as stepping into fragile territory.

_Stall him_ whispered a voice. _No tell him_ said another, the voice that brought to mind memories of the Silver Millennium and how when no one else had understood or accepted the love shared by the Prince and her, he had and become their coconspirator. _Tell him_, the voice urged again.

Settling for a compromise, she began, "I grew up with four girls and this guy. I was always the cheerful, dim little klutz to them, unable to ever to do anything right. So I left."

_She's leaving things out…This guy…Maybe he has something more to do with this…It's obvious she cares for him a great deal..._ "Shall we go in?"

* * *

Making their way back through the garden maze, Jason eased the conversation away from what was obviously a very painful subject for her. And yet, that time called to him. He had a feeling that those were important to the development of the fascinating creature before him. Originally the motive had been to get to know her, and possibly build an intimate relationship. But, the time he spent getting to know her, proved to him how wrong he had been. He still wished to spend time with her, but friendship was all he felt. Gorgeous as she was, she belonged to another. He felt it in his very soul, and didn't stop to question his renitence.

Bidding each other goodnight, they promised to meet each other the next day for lunch. And so they set the trend.

* * *

"Hey Jase! Are you home?"

Rolling over, Jason reached for his clock. 7:00am it read. Sighing he sat up, ignoring the pounding on the door, he dressed, running a hand through his short blond hair and brushing his teeth. Ten minutes later, the pounding long since stopped, he opened the door.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up at 7:00 in the morning on a Sunday? You know that's when I sleep in."

"Oh don't fuss. We your loyal friends haven't seen you in a while, and decided to have breakfast and talk." Nathan announced as he walked past Jason. Behind him were the other two, Kane and Zach.

"What are you talking about? I just saw you at the studio yesterday!"

Kane glanced at the others before saying, "Well yeah, but we only talk business there. We wanted to know all about this girl you've been seeing. It's been what…"

"Twenty dates in Eighteen days!" piped up Zach. "That's mighty unusual Jase…"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Nate said, putting in his two cents as he began to cook breakfast.

Irritated by the line of questioning, he began to stonewall them, not caring that they knew it. "Nothings going on, me and Sere are just friends."

"Friends he says…"

"Like we'll believe that one."

"Believe what you like…"

"Don't worry about that, we will!"

* * *

"Serena! Serena!" Jared Tuskino called out, looking for his favorite niece. _She's been out so much lately I hardly ever see her._ Making his way out to the lake he stopped. Music drifted on the air, and turning the corner he saw who was singing.Cuz you are the dream That I have dreamed 

_Wherever you are_

_I want to be_

_Together forever_

_Good times and bad_

_Together forever_

_Never too sad_

It was Serena. Thinking quickly, Jared made up his mind. _I'll call Four Corners Recording Company. Even if she doesn't want to do it, it wouldn't hurt to get the opinion of professionals. But if she wants to…I think she would be amazing._

* * *

"Hey guys, are you busy tomorrow?" Kane asked.

"Why…?"Zach asked, as they each turned in their seats to look at him.

"Well, Old Man Tuskino has _invited_ us to dinner. Apparently he wants our opinion on something."

"Something or someone?" came the sardonic reply. "I heard that his favorite niece has come to live with him for a time." Jase continued.

"You don't really think he would tell her he would get her a recording contract do you? Tuskino? Pit bull Tuskino? The guy who told his own son that he would be disowned is he didn't shape up Tuskino?" Zach said incredulously.

"Well you never know, I mean, she is his favorite niece…" Nate reasoned.

"Well either way, I need to know if you're free." Kane spoke. "We owe a lot to Jared, and whether or not he wants us over to push some girl on us, we should have the courtesy to go."

"I agree. Let's go." The others nodded.

"Then we're all agreed."

* * *

"Welcome!"

"Good evening Jared. How are you this fine night?"

"Oh very good Zach. Please join me out by the lake."

The five men headed out to the lake situated near the east wing of the mansion. Jase reflected on Serena. He had had to break their date to come here but he owed a lot to Jared, so much so that he would never be able to repay him.

Nearly to the well-lighted lawn surrounding the lake they all stopped. A haunting voice filled the air.

_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

_It takes control_

_Now we both know_

_The secrets bared_

_The feelings show_

The small group made their way past the bushes, making their way towards the singer. The four men whose business it was to make music stars, held their breath. Before them was something they had never seen before.

_Driven far apart_

_I make a wish_

_On a shooting star_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My Only Love_

Kane felt himself jerk in shock. The singer was ethereal in nature. Dressed like an angel, her voice induced the odd feeling of remembrance. Like fireflies, scenes like nothing he had experienced passed before his eyes. Somehow he knew that the others felt the same way. There was a feeling that something magical was happening. Something that would change their lives, or maybe, bring back to them what they had always felt was missing.

_And even though you're gone_

_Our love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong_

_My Only Love_

_My Only Love_

Jason gaped in shock as the singer abruptly turned to face them. _It's Serena! What is she doing here?_ "Serena?"

"Jason? Why are you here? I know you didn't come to see me, since you didn't know I live here." Bemused, Serena looked over the visitors. _Kunzite, Nephrite and Zoicite. I knew that they were friends, but I didn't think to meet them this soon. _

At her words, the four men turned to look at Jase. Stepping toward him, Jared Tuskino asked, "You've been seeing my niece?"

"Yes sir."

"And all this time you haven't asked her last name?" The look on his friends face seconded the question. _How do you date someone whose last name you don't even know?_

"Well it's not like that Jared. You see, we met at the Halloween Ball, and since have become good friends. It just slipped my mind that I never knew her last name. I feel as if I've known her all my life."

For a moment, Jared Tuskino looked at him intently. Then, as if deciding that Jason was telling the truth, he nodded. "Be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt my Princess."

_Princess? Why does that sound so familiar? _"Don't worry, I won't." Jase replied, thinking of the threats Michiru and Haruka had lain out when they first met him.

* * *

"_You hurt her and you'll die pretty boy." Haruka proclaimed._

"_Oh don't worry. I'll keep her from killing you. At least killing you quickly." Michiru seconded._

* * *

"Uncle! You're just as bad as my friends. You'd think I couldn't take care of myself the way you three hover." Serena admonished before turning toward Zach, Kane and Nathan. "I don't believe we've met. As I'm sure you've gathered, I'm Serena Tuskino. And you are?"

The three had been following the conversation in a sort of haze. Little things seemed to jump out at them as being important, but for no real reason. At her words however, Nathan snapped out of it. "Forgive us for not introducing ourselves sooner. I'm Nathan Carmichael and these are my associates and friends, Kane Harrison and Zachary Parker. You've obviously met Jase."

A small smile graced Serena's face before she replied. "Yes. I've known Jason for quite a while. Well gentlemen, what brings you to our home?"

"Well Serena dear, I invited them here tonight…"

"I did sort of figure that much out uncle."

"Yes…of course…well you see…"

At that point, Jason stepped in. "Sere, Your uncle invited us over tonight, because of your singing."

"My singing?"

"Yes, you see, me and the boys started, with the help of your uncle, a recording company that has since taken off. Would you be interested in singing professionally?"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that Serena." Kane said, taking his queue from Jason. "Your voice is amazing, and I'm sure that you could be great."

_Do I want to do this? Its not like I'm doing anything of great importance here. And maybe it will be fun. Who knows? Either way, it will give me time to get to know what these men have become in this time._ "I guess we'll see what we can do together."

"Great."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. How was it? Good, bad, okay? Until next time!

**A Change in the Winds**

_**Chapter Six: Holiday Happenings**_


End file.
